Rosalie's Mistake
by Orianna de la Rose
Summary: Edward is hanging out at home with his family minus the parents , and Alice calls Bella without telling anyone. What happens when a little truth or dare goes on? And what will happen after between Edward and Bella? Hmm? R


**Okay, this is my first fic, so don't hate me! I told all of you that all I was going to write is short stories or slashes, so here you go! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, only the plot here is mine. Nothing else. :(**

**Summary: Edward is hanging out at home with his family (minus the parents), and Alice calls Bella without telling anyone. What happens when a little truth or dare goes on? And what will happen after between Edward and Bella? Hmm? This is before Edward and Bella are married, but after Victoria is dead. All vampire, except for the stupid human. :)**

**EdPOV:**

Emmett, Jasper, and I were in the living room on the second floor, playing video games. We were in the middle of a COD game when I heard a groan come from the stairs. Damn. Someone's coming up.

I turned my head towards the stairs, and started to 'listen', and heard Alice's 'voice.' Emmett and Jasper were still focused on the game, and I was the only one who knew it was Alice. She reached the top of the stairs, and smiled when she saw us.

"Hola mi familia," she shouted. We all winced, and looked over at her. She leaned down, and kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Gracias por el beso, carino," Jasper whispered into her ear. She giggled, but Emmett and I groaned. Jesus, they were so sappy. Thank God I had Bella now.

"Alice," I warned. "What do you want?"

"What?" She stared at me curiously. "Is it all right that I come up stairs to see my husband?"

"Of course it's all right-" Jasper said until Emmett cut him off.

"But we know you want something," he finished for him. She glared at him.

"Fine. You caught me. Happy?" Emmett smiled smugly.

"Yes, in fact, I am. Now, what is it?"

"Umm… truth or dare?" No. Fucking no way in hell. No way.

"NO. Alice, no. No way. Not in hell," I said, but Emmett was yelling over me.

"HELL YES!" Man, he gets way too excited over crap like this.

"Sure," Jasper answered coolly. "Why not?"

"Yay!" Alice yelled, apparently only hearing Emmett and Jasper. "I'll just go tell Rose that you said yes. Now, when do I invite…" she stopped herself, realizing where she was, I guess. "Erm, never mind."

She walked out of the room, and I groaned. "Really guys? Really?"

They both gave me the look that said 'what-the-fuck-are-you-rambling-on-about?'

"You both know I hate playing truth or dare! And I can't tell what Alice is planning because she's blocking me out. Erg…" I hated explaining myself to these idiots.

"Whatever, man. If this is what makes Alice happy, I'll play." That guy was so pussy-whipped.

"And I just wanna play the game! Hell yah!" Jesus Christ, Emmett. I swear that guy needs some professional help.

"All right. Let's go downstairs, then." We all walked down the stairs to the living room, and into the large first-floor living room. All the furniture was against the walls, and there were blankets and pillows all over the floor.

Alice and Rosalie walked into the room behind us with large bowls of popcorn and candy. What the fuck? We don't even eat! Unless…

"Aww, fuck. You invited Bella, didn't you?" Jesus, I didn't want her to get wrapped into this this kind of family-shit.

"Oooh, do you not want Bella coming over?" If Emmett wasn't stronger than me, I would've strangled Rosalie by now. Not that it would've done anything.

"No, Rose, of course I want Bella here. I always do. But I don't want her to get wrapped up into this shit." Idiots.

"ANYWAY, everybody pick a spot, and sit. Leave a space next to Edward for Bella. I already called her, and she will be over here in a little while. So, who wants to start?"

"ME, ME, ME!" Who do you think? He really needs counseling now.

"Ookay? You can start, Emmett. I guess…" Even Alice seemed scared of Emmett's intentions.

"Okay. Edward, truth or dare?" Why, that little fucker… and he was blocking me, too!

"Fine. Truth."

"Have you and Bella ever had sex?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's an Emmett question. Duh."

"Fine. Yes, we have." I looked around, and saw shocked looks from everyone. "What? Bella and I aren't prudes."

"Not anymore," someone said quietly. I don't know exactly who said it, but I would've bet all my money on Emmett or Alice. They just, I don't know.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn. So, Rosalie… truth or dare?" Emmett gave me that 'you're-so-dead' look.

"Eh, dare." Everyone gave her a look. "What?"

"Okay… well, um," I then saw what Alice was thinking, and knew it was exactly what I was looking for. "Rosalie, I dare you to… call Mike, no Eric Yorkie and ask him on a date."

"Do I really have to go on the date?" I looked over at Emmett, and his face gave me my answer.

"No," I said quickly. "No, no you don't."

"Okay. What's his number?" Alice ran out of the room, screaming something about the phonebook.

"Okay Rose, it's **(A/N: not a real number)** 555-0943. Call him, call him, call him!" Wow, someone's excited…

**RPOV:**

I grabbed Emmett's phone from him, and plugged in the number. I held the phone to my ear, and waited for it to stop ringing. When it did, I heard a person on the other line breathing loudly. Ew.

"Hello?" Jesus, Eric is lucky I haven't strangled him yet. That voice… ugh. I might have to kill him after this.

"Hey Eric. This is Rosalie Hale." If I could only reach through this phone…

"ROSE! Hi, erm… why are you calling me?" He seems way too excited.

"Well, I was wondering if you… wanted to… go out… with me…" I hated this.

"YES! I mean, *cough cough* sure…" Jesus, what a girl.

"'Kay. Bye." I almost hung up until I heard his little, annoying, girly voice talk again.

"When and where?"

"No way in hell, and nowhere," and with that, I hung up on his ugly ass. Not that I would know.

I looked over at Edward. "Happy?"

**EdPOV:**

"Well-" I was cut off by the sound of the door slamming. We all looked towards the front of the room, and watched as Bella walked in.

"Hey, babe," I said, standing up to kiss her.

"Hi sweetie," she said. Fuck, I love her voice.

"Hola guys," she said, looking around. What is going on with all the Spanish today?

"My turn," Rosalie said. Bella looked at me, confused.

"We're playing truth or dare," I whispered into her ear, loving the way I could make her shiver.

"Yeah, and Edward already went." Emmett said.

"All right, everybody. So… Bella, truth or dare?"

"Fuck Rose, why do you always pick me?" Hah hah hah.

"Because your fun to pick on. Now, answer the damn question."

"Fuck. Truth," I knew it.

"Okay. What is your secret fantasy or fetish?" I gave her a 'what-the-eff' look. "I'm a curious vampire. Bite me," she said, smirking.

"Erm… dfafhdkshfdsafdhsa," she said quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Rosalie was just egging her on now.

"I SAID THAT I WANT EDWARD TO DRESS UP AS A TEACHER AND HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME. HAPPY?" Jesus, that's hot.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"S&M GIRL HERE!"

"THAT'S WEIRD FOR ME TO KNOW!" Yeah, my family's awesome.

"Yeah. All right. Now you know. Can I leave now?" With that, Bella grabbed a handful of Swedish fish, stood up, and walked out of the room. I would've been insane not to follow her. So I walked up the stairs behind her.

**BPOV:**

I was walking up the stairs when I felt someone grab me from behind. Edward.

"Where are you going, Miss Swan?" Aww, fuck.

**EdPOV:**

I felt her trembling with pleasure. This was going to be so much fun.

"Did you hear me, Miss Swan? I asked you a question."

"I was going to your room, Mr. Cullen." Man, my girl is so fucking hot.

"All right, Miss Swan. Step into my _classroom_, now." She opened the door to my room, and stepped inside. I sat at my sad excuse for a desk, and grabbed my wooden ruler. "Miss Swan, I am going to have to punish you now."

"Oh, and why's that?" So. Fucking. Hot.

"Because you were walking in the halls without a pass. Now, hold out your hands." She put out her hands, palms up, and I grabbed them. I lightly snapped the ruler against them, before deciding to turn her around.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Do you remember the safe word?"

"I know, it's Cleveland. Just…" She turned quickly, jutting out her ass.

I pressed on her lower back, making her bend even more. I tapped her ass with my ruler, getting harder with every hit.

"Harder… ooh, harder…" I smiled. I loved that I could make her feel that way.

"Did I say you could speak? Now, I need you to remove your skirt and shirt." I smiled sexily, and sat down on my bed, waiting.

She reached down, and pulled down her skirt, and then pulled her shirt off. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, and man that was sexy.

"All right Miss Swan, here is lesson number one. I need you to lie down on the bed, and remove your bra and panties. Slowly," I added as a second thought.

She crawled past me onto the middle of the bed, and peeled off her bra, and then her panties. She smiled at me, and I knew I was a goner. I coughed, trying to hide my growing erection.

"Now, lay down, and put your hand on your clit." She did as she was told, mewling softly. "How does that feel baby? Does it feel good? Am I making you feel good?"

"Aww fuck yes, Edward. I love this."

"Bella finger yourself, babe. Only one, though," Fuck, I am so hard.

I pulled off my own clothes, and crawled towards her. I removed her hand, getting a death-look from Bella, and leaned down. I grabbed her thighs, and situated my head between them. I licked up her slit, and stuck my tongue into her. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries. Fuuuuck…

I felt her reach down, and grab my hips, leading my cock towards her mouth. I situated myself so I wasn't crushing her, but so she could still reach my dick with her mouth. I felt her mouth wrap around my cock, and her tongue around my head and slit. Fuck it, I can't take it anymore. I reached up to her hips, and twisted so her head was level with mine again.

"I need you, babe. Can I? Can I take you?"

"FUCK YES. Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me so hard."

I felt her grab my cock, and lead me into her entrance. I grabbed her hands, and held them above her head.

I stroked her cheek, before slamming into her, connecting my pelvis with her. "Ugh." I pulled out until only my head was inside her, before slamming into her again.

"Are you okay, babe? Am I hurting you?" Fuck, I hope not.

"No, harder Edward, harder…" I slammed into her, over and over, until I felt a tingling in my stomach. Bella had already come twice, and I knew I was going to come soon, too.

"Babe, I'm gonna come. Fuuuuuuuuuuckkk…" I said as I came. She constricted her pussy around me, prolonging my orgasm.

I pulled out, and helped Bella out of the bed.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's take a shower." I smiled, and followed her into the bathroom. She reached into my shower, and turned it on before leading my in behind her.

We washed each other with minimal sexual contact, and dried each other off. After helping her put her clothes back on, we walked down the stairs, fully dressed again.

We walked into the front hall, and saw the oddest thing. Eric Yorkie was standing in the doorway, holding roses. Rosalie and Emmett were standing in front of him, and Rosalie looked ready to kill. Emmett slammed the door shut, and Rosalie whipped around, glaring at me.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE, YOU DEAD VAMPIRE!"

'Shit,' was all that went through my mind before I dashed out the door, and ran from Rose towards the woods.

**You all are so lucky! You got a slash in my first fic, and then Rose goes after him. RAWR! Hell to the yeah! LOL. **


End file.
